


La muerte y resurrección de un apicultor

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Trauma, Estranged Friends to Lovers, M/M, Part Epistolary, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Rosie Watson has a very minor role, Seaside, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Sussex, Traducción, an early one though, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, life in the countryside, musings about death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock escapa de Londres para una vida tranquila y solitaria en Sussex agotado después del torbellino de drama que siguió a la muerte de Mary.Un día, una carta llega.





	La muerte y resurrección de un apicultor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiplocks_of_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Death and Resurrection of a Beekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757596) by [shiplocks_of_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/pseuds/shiplocks_of_love). 

> "El dolor es un paisaje."  
Lars Gustafsson, En biodlares död (La muerte de un apicultor)

La carta duerme sobre la mesa pequeña de la cocina, fría, burlona. Un sobre de tamaño regular, blanco, con un sello ordinario.

Sherlock no la abrirá. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué serviría deslizar el dedo bajo la punta del sobre, sacar el papel de dentro y leer las palabras vomitadas por un bolígrafo impersonal? El mismo bolígrafo que escribió la dirección actual de Sherlock en Sussex, un Bic Cristal, negro, de 1.0 mm, tan común.

Abrir la carta es darle veracidad a sus contenidos. Darles la forma de un arma concreta.

Sherlock mira fijamente al objeto ofensivo un segundo más, luego se va de la cocina para atender sus colmenas.

Con el té de la tarde noche en su mano, Sherlock se pierde en sus pensamientos. El jardín pequeño de la parte de atrás es silencioso, el sol poniéndose pinta los arbustos de lilas en dorado y rosa, y el zumbido de la miríada de insectos se calma. Se pregunta, no por primera vez, por qué tiene dos sillas alrededor de la mesa revestida en mosaico—un conjunto de hierro forjado con patrones en remolino de art nouveau, comprada de segunda mano en Worthing. No antigua, pero obviamente usada y bien apreciada durante muchos años.

Siempre coge la misma silla, y la otra se queda vacía como si esperara a alguien a que viniera y la reclamara. Pero nadie viene y en verdad eso es lo mejor.

Ha pasado un año más o menos desde que Sherlock dejó la calle Baker, desde que dejó Londres. Tuvo que irse. Simplemente **tuvo** que hacerlo.

Había tenido una visita solamente de Mycroft, justo hace un mes, cuando la primavera todavía era temprana y fría pero el sol lo suficientemente cálido para tomar el té fuera. Durante una tarde la segunda silla del patio había tenido su uso. Los hermanos se habían sentado en silencio, bebiendo té con miel y galletas.

-No tienes que hacer esto, hermano mío-, fue la única frase de Mycroft entre sorbos de Earl Grey, sin reproche sino bastante suave, un lamento por las cosas perdidas y desaparecidas.

-Lo sé-, había sido la solitaria respuesta, y eso fue todo. Mycroft se había marchado más tarde en la noche, a tiempo para cenar en Londres, y Sherlock se quedó atrás en su pequeña casa de campo con sus dudas y recuerdos.

Dentro, la carta todavía descansa sobre la mesa de la cocina. ¿Los contenidos? Probablemente un refrito del ciclo infinito de odio y arrepentimiento que marcaron los últimos meses de Sherlock en la calle Baker. ¿Por qué abrirla y hacer real las palabras que cortaban atravesando el pecho de Sherlock, más profundamente que la bala de Mary? Al menos ese dolor había sido cuantificable, justificable, entendible.

La muerte de Mary envió todo a la mierda, él mismo incluido. Ya había habido una carta, entregada por la mano temblorosa de Molly. Desde entonces había sido una cascada de eventos en caída.

De repente Sherlock se siente muy cansado, agotado e inquieto. Podía jurar que no siquiera tenía la energía para subir la taza ahora vacía de la mesa revestida en mosaico. Observa mientras el patrón colorido adquiera una tonalidad dorada por el ocaso, frota un dedo sobre una mancha. No sale. Ahora es parte del patrón, para siempre ahí hasta que la mesa no exista. Sube su mano para examinar sus uñas y cutículas, secas y sucias y dañadas por sus tareas diarias.

Si hace años alguien le hubiera dicho que se jubilaría a principios de sus cuarenta en el campo, atendiendo colmenas, con un pequeño jardín de flores, y una pequeña huerta, habría puesto los ojos en blanco y resoplado con incredulidad. ¿Sherlock Holmes dejando Londres y volviéndose **provinciano**? Ridículo.

Qué arrogante había sido. Estos días, ni siquiera podía imaginarse volver. La señora Hudson estuvo triste pero fue comprensiva, proclamando que no alquilaría el piso _solo por si acaso, querido, ¿tal vez cambies de opinión?_ Y Sherlock había asentido incluso sabiendo que nunca más volvería a pisar el 221B. Se había sentido mal por dejarla sola, a pesar de sus garantías de tener a la señora Taylor y al señor Chatterjee (se hablaban otra vez a pesar de ese tema de él teniendo esposas en todos lados pero todo eso era historia, y francamente Sherlock no quería saber los detalles morbosos de la vida amorosa de su casera).

No había dejado escapar completamente todo—todavía había el ocasional contacto por parte de Lestrade, preguntando su opinión sobre esto o aquello; también unos pocos clientes privados. Todos los asuntos que pueden ser resueltos por teléfono o correo electrónico. Sin persecuciones, ni allanamientos de morada, ni fisgonear.

Está…bien. Es diferente. Él también ha cambiado. Es lo que hay.

Recibe el ocasional email de Molly la llamada de teléfono de la señora Hudson, breves intercambios de cumplidos de rigor que sin embargo rompen el silencio que de otra forma reina sobre sus días. Molly le envía fotos de marcas inusuales en cadáveres y otros detalles gore de los que solo los dos pueden realmente hablar, con la marca especial de humor negro que sale de estar alrededor de gente muerte durante una buena parte de tus horas de trabajo. Sherlock está agradecido—técnicamente ella no tiene permiso para compartir tales detalles, pero para eso están los amigos ¿no? La señora Hudson insistió en tener su dirección para que pudiera mandarle galletas; Sherlock toma una nota mental de enviarle algo de su miel.

John no contacta con él.

Sherlock cierra los ojos contra los últimos rayos de sol. No espera que John contacte con él. No después…**después de.** John desmoronándose en sus brazos rompió algo también dentro de Sherlock: sus sollozos y lágrimas empapando la bata de Sherlock se colaban por su tronco todavía irritado y se amontonaba en algún sitio dentro. En su cumpleaños. El resto de ese día había pasado en un borrón, con Molly y John llevándole a comer tarta. **Tarta**. Como si hubiera algo que valiera la pena para celebrar. Cuando se sentó en ese **sitio de tartas** con un trozo de algo complicado, capas de chocolates y remolinos de caramelo salado y virutas de dios sabe qué, tuvo suficiente. Había tenido suficiente. Estaba herido y triste y enfadado y confuso, y ¿de qué servía todo? John y Molly balbucearon algo sobre Rosie y el tiempo y Sherlock tuvo suficiente. John le había dado una paliza, y en aquel momento Sherlock pensó que se lo **merecía**. Y ahora estaban comiendo tarta después de que **John** se hubiera venido abajo.

¿Cuándo se le permitiría a **Sherlock** desmoronarse también?

Todavía recuerda fragmentos de lo que pasó después, incluso mientras intenta ahogar sus recuerdos en los restos de su té frío y su trabajo incansable de su recién descubierto trozo de soledad. Como se levantó y dejó la pastelería sin palabra. Cómo John corrió tras él, diciendo su nombre con urgencia en aumento. Cómo Sherlock le gritó que no necesitaba caridad, que no necesitaba ayuda, que no necesitaba puta tarta, que no necesitaba a John. Cómo John había dado un respingo por sus ásperas palabras. Cómo Sherlock continuó con _¡Ni siquiera te has disculpado por hacerme daño!_ Mientras señalaba su ojo herido, consciente de que había un núcleo de injusticia, dado que John le había rescatado de las intenciones asesinas de Culverton Smith, pero eso no había sanado el daño del único hombre que él…de la única persona que…de John, de toda la gente, evitándole, odiándole. ¿Había sido su rescate por un sentido de obligación?

Y entonces, Sherlock se marchó, y nunca más oyó ni una palabra por parte de John.

Por eso es por lo que la carta en la mesa de la cocina ahora se burla de él con un remitente de John H. Watson.

Sherlock no la abrirá. John había estado horrorizado, confundido y luego lívido por el arrebato de Sherlock en medio de una calle ajetreada de Londres. La pelea había sido fea y visceral, la gente quedándose mirando mientras pasaba, otros ignorando intencionadamente la pelea. Molly saliendo de detrás de John, las lágrimas brotándole de sus ojos amables.

¿Qué podría haber posiblemente en la carta de John que no hubiera sido dicho todavía? Sus contenidos no borrarán el pasado ni tampoco cambiarán el futuro. Los días se alargan, largos y encerrados en las rutinas nuevas de Sherlock. Uno tras otro pasarán, mientras su pelo se vuelve gris y sus arrugas se profundizan, mientras cosecha la miel de sus colmenas, planta otra col, responde otro email. Experimenta con nuevas aplicaciones de cera de abeja, registra flores locales, analiza la tierra. Es suficiente. ¿Verdad?

Este pensamiento da energía a Sherlock para levantarse e ir dentro, encontrar el periódico de la mañana y estamparlo decididamente encima de la carta. Olvidará su existencia, probablemente la quemará la próxima vez que encienda un fuego, un Schrödinger epistolar para siempre perdido y desconocido.

Empieza a preparar la cena.

* * *

Las semanas pasan; el tiempo de primavera intenta derretirse en días cálidos de verano. Sherlock examina sus abejas—esta será una cosecha buena, y debería estar orgulloso del trabajo que había invertido un año atrás en esas colmenas. El año anterior había sido tumultuoso: su necesidad de escapar de todo y todos casi le había llevado de vuelta a su solución del siete por ciento. Pero había resistido, y un vistazo a propiedades en venta en el campo plantó un una idea en su cabeza. Dos meses después, estaba a medio camino de con las renovaciones de la casi ruinosa casa de campo—lo suficiente para hacerla habitable. Suficiente para animarle a mudarse en un frío día a últimos de Marzo. El resto del año había estado lleno de un montón de prueba y error en la dinámica de la vida en el campo, el vecino más cercano a unos buenos dos kilómetros de distancia y la ciudad un poco más lejos de eso. Se metió de lleno en este nuevo proyecto, se aferró a él como a un salvavidas, centró su inteligencia en aprender todo sobre la apicultura, arrancó malas hierbas y zarzas y empezó a cultivar sus propias verduras. No cosechó ninguna miel el año pasado, dejó que las abejas la tuvieran para consolidar las colonias, y ahora aquí está la recompensa en la forma de una capa densa de dorada calidad, en camino de estar completamente taponada. Piensa que recolectará pronto, y dejará las colmenas llenarse otra vez con miel fresca de verano, arriesgar una segunda recolección tardía este año.

Los periódicos se apilan sobre la apenas usada mesa de la cocina.

Su enfoque inicial metódico hacia la jardinería y la apicultura abrió paso a una relación más amorfa con la naturaleza de alrededor. Sherlock ha llegado a darse cuenta de que un montón de su trabajo es más sobre sentir lo que es la cosa correcta de hacer que seguir un estricto horario y unas normas predefinidas. Ha tenido que aceptar una nueva vulnerabilidad para ellos, sacar algo de su interior que había intentado enterrar tiempo atrás, lo que ha tenido sus consecuencias mezcladas. Aquí hay un tomate que plantó mientras recordaba una patada salvaje en sus costillas. Ahí, un trozo de plantas aromáticas que escogió mientras _cualquiera menos tú_ resonaba en sus pensamientos. Hay salvia y cilantro y albahaca, olorosa mientras frota las hojas entre los dedos callosos, desesperadamente intentando apartar el olor del champú de John cuando enterró su nariz en el pelo. Sherlock había querido probar las lágrimas de John, pero supo mejor que intentarlo.

A veces prueba las suyas. Ha huido de Londres para escapar de recuerdos que se aferran con testarudez a él, y ahora cuelgan en cada recodo de su jardín. El dolor es un paisaje.

Sherlock arrancó un manojo de dientes de león e intenta olvidar. Había estado mejorando, realmente lo había estado haciendo, pero esa maldita carta apareció y asió los pensamientos de Sherlock. Incluso sin abrir y mayormente ignorada, brilla radiante bajo la pila de periódicos.

Mientras que el verano anterior fue en su mayoría soleado con temperaturas agradables, este parecía tener pinta de estar lleno de tormentas y cambios abruptos en el tiempo. A Sherlock no le importa. Le gustan los contrastes, el azar del golpe del relámpago, la violencia del trueno, el petricor después de la lluvia. Casi ha terminado con las tareas de hoy menos el riego—pronto habrá mucho procedente de los cielos; nubes oscuras acechan sobre el calor característicamente opresivo que precede a la tormenta. Se retira dentro con un manojo de tomates maduros que se convertirán en salsa para pasta en un par de horas. Cuando termina su ducha de la tarde, los cielos se abren y ahogan el paisaje con ruido blanco de diluvio.

Sherlock se sienta en su sillón en el salón, de cara a las grandes puertas francesas y observa la lluvia de últimos de junio durante unos pocos momentos. Un destello de rayo atraviesa el cielo; el sonido del trueno sigue cinco segundos después. Cerca. Distraídamente, Sherlock considera qué pasaría si los rayos alcanzaran esta casa vieja. Por supuesto que hay un pararrayos y un sistema protector de sobretensión, pero ¿y si fallasen? ¿Y si Sherlock sale ahora y simplemente…camina hacia la tormenta?

¿Sería muy diferente comparado a cómo de inerte se siente ahora? Sus días están llenos pero sin objetivo. Sus pequeños logros permanecen sin compartir en el cascarón de su soledad.

Piensa en las abejas; cómo de injusto sería para ellas ser abandonadas si algo le pasara a él. El pensamiento manda un escalofrío por su cuerpo y lo saca de sus pensamientos oscuros. Recuerda la maldita carta y la culpa por el declive de su humor. Simplemente debería tirarla al cubo de la basura; ¿por qué no lo ha hecho todavía?

Ahora está lloviendo a cántaros, rebotando con fuerza en las tejas viejas y en los cristales de las ventanas. Aun así, el agudo sentido del oído de Sherlock capta un sonido extra. Es inconfundible: hay un coche aparcando en frente de su puerta. El crujir de la grava bajo neumáticos pesados casi es ahogado por la lluvia, solamente casi. Es demasiado tarde para el cartero, y Mycroft sabe mejor que aparecer sin avisar. Tal vez un vecino ¿pero en este tiempo? ¿Algún tipo de emergencia?

Cuando se levanta y camina hasta la puerta oye el ruido de la puerta de un coche cerrándose. Entonces solo una persona. Antes de que tenga oportunidad de tocar su puerta, Sherlock la abre.

Empapándose penosamente, con una mano preparada para tocar en la puerta, está John.

* * *

El momento se alarga entre el shock inicial de Sherlock y John rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Puedo pasar? Aquí fuera está un poco húmedo.

Sherlock asiente estúpidamente. Se echa a un lado. John entra.

Se miran el uno al otro durante largo tiempo.

Sherlock rompe el momento, se aclara la garganta. –Una entrada un poco dramática-, hace un gesto al tiempo desapacible mientras cierra la puerta. En realidad estereotípico. Un cliché que normalmente les habría hecho reír.

-Ja. Sí. Supongo que debería haber mirado la previsión del tiempo antes.

Aunque no hay nada de humor.

Sherlock dice la única cosa en la que puede pensar. – ¿Té?

-Dios, sí-. Una exhalación de alivio.

Se sientan en sillones opuestos en el salón unos minutos después, tazas de té en mano y un plato de galletas entre ellos. Otro par de muebles colocados para dos en vez de para uno, por alguna razón inimaginable. Sherlock no se obsesiona con esto. En su lugar, observa a John mientras sopla con suavidad por la superficie de su Earl Grey y da sorbos cuidadosos, probando la temperatura. Una toalla sobre sus hombros para absorber lo peor de la lluvia. Observa cuando John se humedece su labio inferior nerviosamente y mira a Sherlock con una mezcla de aprensión y esperanza. Espera mientras John parece estar a punto de decir algo y luego se arrepiente.

Sherlock pierde su—ciertamente corta—paciencia. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- La pregunta es más dura de lo planeado pero no se arrepiente del tono. ¿Qué **está** haciendo John aquí? ¿**Por qué** ha venido a perturbar la paz de Sherlock?

John se desanima y deja su taza sobre la mesita del salón. Junta sus manos, dejando que cuelguen entre sus piernas, los brazos bajos con un peso invisible.

-Te envié una carta. Nunca contestaste así que pensé que tal vez no la recibiste o, no sé.

-Recibí tu carta.

John suelta un pequeño _Oh_. Sherlock continúa. –No la abrí.

John arruga las cejas, divertido. – ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no? ¿**Por qué no**? Una ola de rabia inunda a Sherlock, una del tiempo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. También deja su taza, se sienta recto y libera su rabia: – ¡Por qué no! ¡Por qué lo haría! ¿Cuál sería el propósito de ello? Lo que ha pasado no cambiará ¡y lo que sea que hay en esa carta no alterará el futuro! Lo que sea que pase, que pase, ¡y lo recibiré independientemente de tu prosa!

Está gritando, el pecho subiéndole y bajando pesadamente, moviéndose amenazadoramente hasta el borde de su asiento, y John está tan, tan quieto, mirándole fijamente en shock. Su expresión se convierte en una de infinita tristeza pero eso no detiene a Sherlock de dar un golpe final aplastador: – ¿**Por qué** estás aquí, hmm? ¿Para chasquear con desaprobación mi **estilo de vida**? ¿Para mirar boquiabierto mi aislamiento? ¿Para recordarme cómo no se me permite fallar o marcharme o sentir dolor o angustia o ser la más mínima parte **humano**?

Sherlock no está esperando respuestas. Ataca a John porque es su única reacción posible a esta invasión. Se remueve abierto, su pecho emocionalmente cicatrizado, una hermandad de sangre con las cicatrices sanadas físicamente en su espalda. Está seguro de que este será el momento en el que John se levantará y se marchará, fuera hacia la tormenta, o le gritará, o algo igualmente violento y emocional, y **dios** cómo de liberador sería ahora mismo una pelea a gritos, un año de frustración reprimida y resentimiento finalmente suelto.

Lo que no espera entonces, es ver una solitaria lágrima marcar la mejilla de John, aterrizando en su labio superior, John no la aparta.

-Estoy aquí-, procede cuidadosamente, su voz temblando pero clara. –Para reiterar la pregunta que hice en la carta-. Antes de que Sherlock proteste de nuevo, John sube una palma temblorosa. –Por favor, simplemente…escúchame esta vez y te prometo que te dejaré solo cuando acabe. Para siempre-, traga saliva apretadamente. –Si eso es lo que deseas.

Sherlock está temblando pero le responde con un asentimiento seco. Parece que después de todo no puede escapar del destino escrito en Bic Cristal negro, porque le ha perseguido desde Londres hasta Sussex, a través de colinas y carreteras estrechas, por tiempo severo y justo hasta su puerta.

-No puedo—no puedo seguir con el conocimiento de cuanto te herí. Obviamente, dada tu reacción justo ahora…-. Sherlock resopla mientras John sigue. –Fui egoísta. Te culpé por eventos de los que no tuviste control. Te castigué, te aparté, y la única vez que puse las manos sobre ti fue para darte puñetazos y patadas en lugar de…confort o…en una época en la que estabas…estabas muy vulnerable-. John inhala ásperamente, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Aparta su mirada de la de Sherlock hasta un punto sin definir detrás de él, luego de vuelta a Sherlock. Coge aire profundamente. –Y luego simplemente me vine abajo en tu presencia en lugar de ser el amigo que necesitabas-. Traga saliva, una vez, dos. –Estoy aquí para pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que te causé. Y para pedir tu perdón. Dios sabe que no lo merezco, y en realidad no lo espero, para ser honesto. Es tuyo para dar o no dar, no mío para reclamar-. La última parte es dicha con un sollozo puro sin contener. Toma otra respiración temblorosa, se controla. –Había algo más pero, em. Tal vez ahora no es el momento.

Sherlock está perplejo en su asiento. Probablemente hay algo socialmente aceptable que debería estar contestando, pero sus adentros giran y dan vueltas, divididos entre heridos y…y. y lo que sea que siente por este hombre que le llena con una calidez indefinida. Pero no puede ser débil. No ahora, no cuando se estaba recuperando, pegando de nuevo las piezas de su roto yo, recuperando su lugar y su auto respeto, una colonia de abejas, una huerta plantada, una flor polinizada a su tiempo. Su corazón se aprieta con la necesidad de abrir sus brazos y aceptar la disculpa de John; su nueva vida cuidadosamente construida le está diciendo que no ponga en juego el precario equilibrio que ha encontrado en esta esquina de Inglaterra.

¿El perdón es fortaleza o debilidad?

Fuera todavía está lloviendo a cántaros.

Es consciente de que ha estado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, pero John debería estar acostumbrado a que él se pierda en su cabeza y no contestar hasta que se sienta preparado para hacerlo. Solo que Sherlock está de todo menos perdido en su cabeza ahora mismo. Está, en su lugar, calculando una miríada de variables diferentes para predecir posibles resultados. Hay algo acerca de la lluvia afuera que le está distrayendo, algo…

-La carretera.

John sube una ceja, claramente no esperando que “la carretera” fuera algún tipo de respuesta con sentido a su discurso. – ¿Perdona?

Sherlock inhala profundamente y se echa hacia atrás en el sillón. Sí, hay un tema a mano más inmediato, uno práctico, algo que es inmediatamente reparable y falto de sentimiento. –Es muy probable que el camino esté inundado a setecientos metros de mi puerta, y al menos a doscientos metros más allá en la carretera. Terreno irregular. Es improbable que se vuelva transitable hasta al menos medio día después de que pare esta lluvia. Tu coche es incapaz de atravesar el área inundada; ahogará el motor-. De repente se levanta de su asiento—la altura adicional sobre John le sube varios puntos la confianza. –Hay pasta con salsa de tomate y albahaca para cenar en media hora, el baño está al final del pasillo, y puedes quedarte con el sofá-. John está visiblemente sorprendido por el arrebato de Sherlock, luego es sacado de su estado congelado por la rápida realización de Sherlock de que algo más falta.

-¿Dónde está Watson?

-Wat…oh, em, Rosie está con Stella y Ted, no la quise traer en caso de…-. Deja la frase sin terminar, la elipsis completándose en la cabeza de Sherlock: _en caso de que me echaras, en caso de que montaras un número, en caso de que pensaras que la estaba usando como ventaja, en caso de que me desmoronara._

Sherlock desaparece en la cocina.

Son diez minutos antes de que John llegue a la cocina. Sherlock es ligeramente consciente de que hace una llamada fuera en el salón, sin duda para arreglar la visita inesperadamente prolongada de Rosie. Está poniendo una cazuela con agua a hervir al lado de una sartén más pequeña con una salsa de tomate burbujeando cuando John se aclara la garganta detrás de él.

-¿Puedo ayudar con algo? Huele estupendo-. La voz de John es pequeña a pesar del obvio intento de parecer relajado. Como si esto fuera una noche normal en la calle Baker, una escena doméstica sin necesidad de ensayar, había sido repetida muchas veces en el pasado. A pesar de su indiferencia hacia su Transporte, Sherlock a veces cocinaba, y siempre conseguía comentarios apreciativos por parte de John. El recuerdo vuelve a sacar ligeramente a Sherlock de su eje y se pregunta, no por primera vez después de que John ensombreciera su puerta de si volverá a encontrar su camino de vuelta. Aunque ¿de vuelta a qué? Se está sintiendo más y más como una peonza con precesión en aumento alrededor de su eje giratorio, y todo el mundo sabe lo que al final le pasa a una peonza cuando pierde su batalla contra la fricción y la gravedad.

-Puedes poner la mesa-. Sherlock coge un manojo de hojas de albahaca cortadas ásperamente y las tira en la salsa de tomate, dándole un buen meneo. Observa mientras el agua para la pasta cuece, usa esto como excusa para mantener su espalda hacia John y sus irritantemente familiares sonidos de sacar la cubertería de un cajón, del chocar de platos sobre la mesa de madera, de abrir el frigorífico—probablemente para buscar algo para beber.

Se sientan en silencio a cada lado de la mesa de la cocina. Periódicos viejos todavía apilándose sobre una esquina, y bajo todos ellos, una letra escondida con seguridad. Mientras Sherlock enrolla un espagueti alrededor de los dientes del tenedor, considera lo fácil que podría volver a su vieja vida otra vez, la que había tenido antes de su caída desde una azotea. La que estaba llena de charlas por la noche y casos y conciertos de violín nervioso.

Está la amarga realización de que no quiere esa vida de vuelta. No del todo. Estaba satisfecho en ella, apartando la felicidad la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero era satisfacción contenida, con límites bien definidos. Había, a pesar de la familiaridad, una pared invisible, un cristal bien pulido entre los dos, una sensación de “ver pero no tocar” empapando sus vidas. No hubo charla sobre aspectos emocionales, y Sherlock sabe que es responsable parcial de esto, con sus auto afirmaciones repetitivas de sociopatía con habilidades y como los fines justifican los medios incluso si eso resulta en herir sentimientos y sensibilidades. Y después, bueno. Después todo cambió, y nunca existió una posibilidad de volver a esa vida. Y Sherlock está, si bien no se alegra por ello, al menos aceptándolo y de nuevo…satisfecho.

Y está aprendiendo un nuevo tipo de satisfacción aquí en Sussex. Ha terminado con lo de perseguir emociones, ya sea por adrenalina o inducidas químicamente. Todavía necesita llenar sus días con algo que hacer con sus manos y con problemas para distraerle de esos pensamientos más oscuros que empujan al borde de su consciencia. Para el observador de fuera, este cambio de ritmo podría parecer ser no natural para un hombre como Sherlock Holmes, pero Sherlock sabe que esto es a dónde siempre se dirigió. Esto, o un fin prematuro a su vida, si hubiera sucumbido a las consecuencias de sus momentos menos que bien pensados de perseguir emociones. Lo que muchos puede que no está menos estimulado intelectualmente ahora que cuando estaba en la calle Baker. Simplemente es diferente. Y su aislamiento le estaba ayudando a mantener el ritmo con el que estaba cómodo, sin las presiones de las opiniones externas. Una serenidad conseguida a través del paisaje de dolor.

_La soledad me protege_, muy cierto.

Levanta la mirada de su plato para ver a John rebañar el último trozo de tomate mientras le manda una mirada tímida. Es positivamente odioso cómo la compañía fácil del ayer se ha convertido en esta distancia insuperable. Están a metro y medio de distancia pero bien podían ser kilómetros o eones. Y al final, fue John el que intentó cerrar el hueco al aparecer en la puerta de Sherlock sin ningún peso más que el del arrepentimiento y la culpa.

Es también John el que ahora rompe este silencio insufrible. –Gracias por la cena; estaba realmente bueno. Siempre has sido un excelente cocinero cuando te lo propones.

Sherlock no ve ninguna mordacidad en las palabras de John, solo el reconocimiento agradecido.

-Gracias. Me alegro de que te gustara-, y luego después de un momento de titubeo. –Es…agradable tener algo de compañía para variar.

Porque lo es. La fina línea entre estar solo y estar solo a menudo es desterrada de su mente: no necesita pararse a pensar en eso a menos que quiera que esos pensamientos oscuros tomen el control. La línea resplandece brillante ahora, sacada a la superficie con la presencia de John aquí.

Hay dos sillas en la mesa de su cocina. Hay dos sillas en el patio. Hay dos sillones en el salón.

¿Qué es este hueco que Sherlock está esperando a llenar?

John le da una sonrisa más grande, una llena de afecto, el tipo de risa que hace que su cara se suavice y se abra, y Sherlock se muere por contestarle de la misma forma. En su lugar, acepta la oferta de John de fregar los platos mientras el prepara tazas de té. Se retiran al salón, y la atmósfera opresiva se levanta y desaparece en ráfagas, tanto como la tormenta fuera da lugar a una fría noche. Se hunden en los sillones, con el té en las manos, y continúan sin decir nada.

Sherlock se da cuenta de que se ha estado sentando en el mismo sillón todo este tiempo, el otro sin usar durante mucho. Ver a John en el está…bien.

-Llamé para ver como estaba Rosie antes de la cena; estará bien hasta mañana. ¿Crees que la carretera estará bien para entonces?

Este es el intento de John por meter algo de normalidad de vuelta en su coexistencia: centrarse en los detalles prácticos, dejar el tema de antes pasar.

-Sí-, contesta Sherlock en el mismo tono. –Hay drenaje decente en este tipo de terreno y la lluvia está amainando.

-Apuesto a que has estado probando muestras de tierra por todo este sitio-, le provoca John suavemente, esa maldita sonrisa suave de nuevo en su cara.

La ola de furia que experimentó antes Sherlock intenta inundarle de nuevo. Sí, ha examinado la tierra porque eso es lo que uno hace si está decidido a aprovechar el máximo de sus propios cultivos. Necesitaba saber el pH con el que está tratando y si requiere corrección; si hay suficiente calcio, fósforo, nitrógeno; si es arena o arcilla, áspera y rocosa o fina y polvorienta. Algo en el comentario de John chirría en los nervios de Sherlock y es consciente de que está teniendo una reacción desmesurada, pero por **dios** bendito ¿no se le permite enfadarse por comentarios mordaces de las cosas que ama hacer? Había hecho algunos de esos análisis él mismo, dejado que una compañía hiciera los más complejos y verdaderamente disfrutó descubrir lo que podía y no podía hacer con su trozo de tierra nueva.

En lugar de contestarle, Sherlock deja su té sobre la mesita del salón y suelta un suspiro profundo y cansado. Este día le ha agotado. No tiene una respuesta buena así que no dice nada.

Desafortunadamente, John interpreta el silencio como permiso para seguir hablando. –Um. Sobre lo que hablamos antes…-. John se frota la nuca con una mano avergonzado.

-No.

El **no** asertivo golpea a John como un ladrillo. Su cara se desploma, sin color. Ah. Piensa que Sherlock está diciendo que no perdonará a John.

-Lo que quiero decir es-, aclara Sherlock. –Que no hablamos-. Si no dice ahora esto, puede que nunca se diga. –Apareciste de la nada en mitad del día, viniste a mi casa sin avisar y sin ser invitado para ofrecer algún tipo de disculpa genérica…

-Sherlock…

-Este es **mi** territorio-.Sherlock no le permitirá ahora a John interrumpirle. –Mi rincón del mundo. Un pequeño espacio que he hecho para mí. Y no solo me estoy refiriendo a mis abejas o al jardín o a la pintura nueva en la cocina. Es…-. Sacude la cabeza. –Es mi intento final de seguir adelante. Te sugiero-, y oh como se aprieta su corazón en el pecho. –Que hagas lo mismo. Tu solo. Sin tener que buscar algún tipo de redención de mí parte.

John parece afectado. Deja su ahora vacía taza de té sobre la mesita del salón. Asiente tontamente hacia el suelo, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock. Sherlock se levanta de su sillón, camina hacia su habitación, abre su cómoda con más fuerza de la necesaria, coge mantas, vuelve al salón. John no se ha movido ni un centímetro, todavía mirando fijamente al suelo con una expresión vacía. Sherlock deja las sábanas y una manta y una toalla en el sofá. –Buenas noches, John-. Se da la vuelta y va a su habitación. Se pone el pijama. Se tumba. Escucha las gotas caer escapando del canalón hacia la acera. Y no duerme.

La mañana siguiente amanece brillante y demasiado alegre para el humor de Sherlock. Se pone una bata sobre el pijama y sale de la habitación, medio esperando a que John se hubiera ido, medio queriendo que no lo haya hecho.

John todavía está aquí. Se estira y se despierta con un gruñido. Sherlock siente un poco de remordimiento por hacer que John durmiera en el sofá—su hombro probablemente se lo echará en cara. Ya no son hombres jóvenes. John abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de Sherlock. –Buenos días-. Se sienta, las piernas todavía enredadas en una sábana. Se había desnudado hasta quedarse en camiseta y boxers pero rápidamente alcanzó el resto de su ropa. –Iré…a refrescarme y me iré luego.

-Estás, um-. ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? –Estás invitado a tener algo de té y tostadas antes de que te vayas. Me temo que, erm, se me han acabado las otras cosas del desayuno-. John se está poniendo los vaqueros; Sherlock aparta la mirada para darle privacidad y usa su movimiento como excusa para meterse en la cocina y preparar el desayuno sin esperar por la respuesta de John.

Apartando con una mano, aferrándose desesperadamente con la otra. La precesión aumenta.

Se encuentran a sí mismo bajo una manta renovada de silencio asfixiante mientras mastican tostada con miel y beben té. Varias veces John hace un pequeño sonido o se mueve en una forma que sugiere que está a punto de decir algo, pero nunca viene. Sherlock no sabe si quiere que diga algo. Es como la carta sin olvidar: palabras no leídas no tienen consecuencia. Pueden quedarse en este limbo de disculpas no dichas, nunca más volviendo a aproximarse el uno al otro. Podrían…dejar todo de lado, volver a la separación ya empezada con la mudanza de Sherlock a Sussex. Pasar finalmente por las fases cánones del dolor y seguir viviendo.

Excepto… ¿Qué es **vivir**? Sí, sus días están llenos con actividades; incluso disfruta la mayoría de ellas. Sin embargo, reconoce el cambio fundamental de sus perspectivas sobre el futuro entre el **antes** y el **después**: tiempo atrás, había pensado que su vida siempre iba a ser el Trabajo con John a su lado, e incluso si no había pensado exactamente en cómo se vería el futuro para los dos, existía el prospecto de que siempre serían **los dos**.

Sherlock tenía algo para desear, un futuro formándose. Lo que mantuvo a Sherlock despierto anoche era el actual reconocimiento de que no tiene una perspectiva sobre cómo será su futuro. Es una pared negra. No puede imaginar un futuro porque no está dando forma a ninguno; no está esperando que llegue, solo aceptando que pasará por su lado. Que los días sucederán uno tras otro, y que entre tanto él existirá. Sobrevivirá. ¿Vivirá? Hasta que no exista más, y eso será todo. La muerte es tratada como un estado hipotético hasta que inevitablemente se convierte en un hecho: en realidad, el hecho ya está aquí, simplemente esperando al momento oportuno para revelarse. Un hombre condenado a muerte. Solo espera que alguien cuide sus abejas cuando eso pase.

¿Por qué está intentando alejar a John? John no invadió su espacio; había venido hasta Sherlock en un intento de reconectar y Sherlock rechazó su intento como innecesario e inconsecuente.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si coge la ofrenda de paz?

Está tan distraído por sus reflexiones internas que casi se pierde a John levantándose de la mesa y lavando sus tazas y platos. Desaparece brevemente en el baño, y cuando sale otra vez, Sherlock se fija en las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, una chaqueta doblada sobre un brazo, y las llaves del coche resonando en su mano izquierda. –Bueno, me voy entonces. Gracias por el…-Hace un gesto vago que podía significar “té”, “dejar que me quede” o realmente cualquier cosa.

Sherlock le mira y ve su propia tristeza reflejada en la cara de John. –John, yo…- Cómo acabará esa frase no lo sabe.

Afortunadamente John sabe exactamente qué decir.

-Parece que todo lo que hago es disculparme pero no sé qué más hacer. Lo siento por aparecer sin avisar. Lo siento si mi presencia aquí ha sido de alguna manera perjudicial para tu estabilidad-. Dios bendito, ¿había ensayado este discurso? –Lo siento…lo siento-. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, los labios firmemente apretados en una línea infeliz. –Tienes razón sobre no abrir mi carta. Hay cosas ahí que probablemente no quieres leer. Cosas egoístas que no necesitas cargar-. Duda un momento antes de sus próximas palabras, pesadas y no deseadas, extraídas más que dichas libremente. –No contactaré contigo de nuevo si eso es lo que quieres.

No, eso no es lo que Sherlock quiere. Con ansiedad en aumento, Sherlock contesta. –No te quiero fuera de mi vida John, pero ahora mismo no puedo tenerte en ella-. Hay un destello de alivio mezclado con dolor en la expresión de John, una combinación improbable que indudablemente solo John puede hacer.

-¿Puedo llamarte alguna vez?

-Mejor si me mandas emails-. _De otra forma es demasiado demasiado pronto_.

-Vale. Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Gracias, Sherlock.

John se marcha. Sherlock oye la puerta principal cerrarse, un motor de coche arrancar, neumáticos sobre grava mojada. Está solo otra vez.

Necesita comprobar el nivel de su tonel de agua después de toda esa lluvia de todas formas.

* * *

Pasa una semana. Luego otra. Sherlock tira la mitad de la pila de periódicos, deposita nuevos sobre ella, nunca llega al fondo. La miel de primavera ha sido recolectada, y los prados alrededor de su propiedad están totalmente florecidos. Su huerta está produciendo más de lo que él puede comer, y Sherlock investiga métodos de conservas. Hay algo irónico en cómo la comida que se conserva necesita ser llevada hasta el borde de la destrucción mediante intenso calor para que pueda ser preservada con seguridad y libre de daños.

John no escribe. Está bien. Sherlock no espera que lo haga. La gente simplemente dice tales cosas como clichés de adiós.

Una tarde de julio cálida, Sherlock se tira en el sofá y pone el portátil sobre sus rodillas. Intenta no pensar demasiado en esa primera cosa que hace, la primera cosa que ha estado haciendo durante una quincena por las tardes, es comprobar su email. Preventivamente, intenta no estar decepcionado por la ausencia del contacto de John.

Lo cual es por lo que un nuevo email con el nombre de John en negrita envía un aluvión de emoción por su cuerpo. Su boca se mueve, intentando sonreír. Estira su columna y luego se relaja contra los cojines—es un mensaje largo.

_Querido Sherlock,_

_Espero que no pensaras que te he estado ignorando durante estas últimas dos semanas. He intentado escribirte un nuevo mensaje muchas veces pero descubría que me faltaban las palabras. Me temo que no soy un bloguero estos días._

_Nuestro encuentro no fue bastante como yo esperaba. Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que esperaba, para ser honestos. ¿Tú recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos? Estúpido de mí por tan siquiera pensar eso. Honestamente entiendo tu rabia, y la respeto._

_Había muchas cosas que quería contarte cuando te visité. Por ejemplo, quería decirte qué tal está Rosie. Está creciendo a pasos agigantados y se está convirtiendo en una niña pequeña propiamente aterradora. Te echa de menos ¿sabes? De vez en cuando visitamos a la señora Hudson e incluso cuando no podía formar realmente palabras, señalaba hacia arriba y hacía ruidos inquisitivos, como si preguntara si tú estabas en casa. Confieso que siempre me rompía el corazón un poco pero intentaba mantenerme sereno por el bien de la señora Hudson, quien siempre respondía con su “no está aquí, querida, tal vez algún día”. Creo que todavía espera tu regreso. Yo también lo hacía, hasta que te visité._

_Lo que me dijiste sobre hacerte tu propio hueco en el mundo se quedó conmigo. Tienes razón, por supuesto. No tengo el derecho a importunarte con mis propios defectos. La jodí y tengo que aceptar las consecuencias. Creía que habías huido de Londres, pero no es solo eso ¿verdad? Necesitabas encontrar algo nuevo y libre de la carga emocional que este ambiente presionaba sobre ti. Te ves mejor de lo que hacías en Londres, más sano. Después de que Mary muriese, me convencí de que tu presencia era tóxica, cuando de hecho era del revés. O tal vez nos detonáramos el uno al otro, no lo sé. _

_Lo que sé es que deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes. No podemos cambiar el pasado pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando dices que el futuro será lo que sea son importar las palabras de una carta. Tal vez las palabras en esa carta hubieran marcado una diferencia, tal vez no. Pero fantaseo sobre un futuro donde no me odias y estás de vuelta en mi vida como mi amigo. Estoy intentando ser menos desastre. No quiero volver a ser ese John Watson que liberó su rabia contra la única persona a la que siempre consideró un verdadero amigo. No quiero ser ese hombre. Me odio a mí mismo por cada moratón que creé en tu cuerpo. De todas las personas, no te merecías nada de ello. No has hecho nada más que estar ahí, protegiendo y cuidando y me llevó demasiado tiempo reconocer lo que era._

_Espero que no encuentres este email demasiado sensiblero :)_

_Espero que respondas._

_Tuyo, _

_John_

Sherlock considera su próximo paso. ¿Debería contestar inmediatamente para reconfortar a John? ¿Debería hacerle esperar un poco más por la respuesta de Sherlock? Rápidamente no elige eso; no es cruel.

_Me odio a mí mismo por cada moratón que creé en tu cuerpo. _Un paisaje de dolor formado por John Watson sobre la piel pálida de Sherlock Holmes. Y aun así, esas no fueron las marcas que más dolieron.

Le lleva un largo tiempo componer un mensaje con el que está contento.

_John, _

_Gracias por escribir._

_Lo primero y más importante, por favor permíteme aclarar esto: no te odio, John. Soy incapaz de odiarte. Tal vez sea mi lado autodestructivo pero incluso cuando me heriste físicamente, no te odié. Supongo que es porque en aquel entonces me gustaba muy poco a mí mismo. Cuando estoy colocado mi cerebro me dice que estoy en completo control de mis facultades mentales cuando de hecho es lo contrario._

_Pero reconozco tu disculpa y tu arrepentimiento por ese episodio y sus consecuencias. Tu visita también ha estado en mi mente. Siento que no fui amable contigo y tu esfuerzo de hacer las paces. Me pilló por sorpresa cuando en realidad no debería haberlo hecho. Eres un guerrero pero también un sanador, una combinación que siempre he admirado en ti._

_Pediste mi perdón. No sé cómo contestar. ¿Uno simplemente dice “te perdono” y todo está bien? Parece que se queda corto de su objetivo verdadero. ¿Cómo te doy mi perdón, John? quiero hacerlo pero ¿cómo me convenzo a mí mismo (y a ti) de que ha sido intercambiado de verdad? No es una pregunta ocurrente—verdaderamente no poseo los datos para analizar el resultado. Siempre has sido el que me aporta dirección en tales temas—me temo que la necesito una vez más._

_Me alegra saber que todo está bien con Watson. En cuanto a ella señalando hacia arriba, podría estar echando de menos los premios que disimuladamente le daba, más que mi presencia física. Te garantizo que no era nada más que terrible fruta triturada sin endulzar._

_Permítete ser sensiblero._

_Tuyo, _

_Sherlock._

_PD: Tu gramática es todavía francamente horrible. ¿Y un emoticono? ¿De verdad, John? SH_

Cliquea en Enviar antes de que piense demasiado en lo que escribió.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock es un desastre nervioso. Pasa el día resoplando por la casa, desesperadamente intentando pensar en tareas que no requieran que encienda el portátil. Cuando las sombras empiezan a hacerse más largas, se distrae regando su jardín trasero, pero esto es un alivio a corto plazo. Está demasiado tenso para tener algo de apetito para cenar temprano. Finalmente se rinde, enciende el ordenador y abre su email.

John ha contestado.

_Querido Sherlock,_

_No puedo expresar lo aliviado que estoy por que hayas contestado. Por un momento, pensé que tal vez te arrepentirías incluso de este tipo de contacto y simplemente desaparecerías otra vez. Es más fácil escribir algunas cosas que decirlas cara a cara, aunque espero que un día estemos los suficientemente cómodos en nuestras pieles para poder hacerlo._

_Estoy muy agradecido de que quieras perdonarme. De verdad que lo estoy. Gracias, Sherlock, gracias, mil veces gracias. Aunque me preguntas cómo. Puedo decir honestamente que no lo sé. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que simplemente no es una cuestión de decir “te perdono”. Supongo que, de hecho, tu perdón tiene que venir de mí, en el sentido de que tengo que trabajar duro para ganarlo. Entonces, tal vez, si/cuando estás preparado, se sentirá natural. Perdona si esto es un poco indefinido, espero que sepas lo que quiero decir._

_Tal vez la cuestión es, ¿qué hago para merecer perdón? O tal vez, ¿es algo que debería **no** hacer? Me pregunté si debería volverte a escribir pronto, si esto es demasiado. Hazme saber si sientes que estoy invadiendo tu espacio otra vez._

Sherlock se toma un descanso para reflexionar sobre estas palabras. ¿El regreso de John Watson a su vida y a su casa es intrusivo? Desde que John visitó, Sherlock se ha sentido…más ligero. Los primeros días después de la marcha de John fueron confuso—Sherlock se sintió descentrado, como si le hubieran dado vueltas y ahora estuviera recuperando su equilibrio. La comparación de la peonza parecía de nuevo apta. Con el paso del tiempo, la gratitud por la iniciativa de John tomó el control. Una visita tensa, pero sin embargo un gesto valiente y honesto por parte de John. Sherlock no se arrepiente de su rabia durante la visita de John porque le ayudó a definir el problema.

Continúa leyendo:

_Por ahora, espero que este nivel de interacción esté bien. Pensé que podía enviarte algunas fotos de Rosie. Te adjunto una con este email. Y estoy seguro de que te echa de menos a ti, no a los plátanos machacados _ _J_ _ y usaré tantos emoticonos como quiera :P_

_No es solo Rosie la única que echa de menos._

_Tuyo,_

_John. _

De repente Sherlock tiene muchísima hambre.

* * *

Se escriben el uno al otro durante los próximos días, cada email fluyendo más fácilmente y volviendo de nuevo lenta pero seguramente al terreno de la charla ligera. En acuerdo silencioso, renuncian a hablar sobre lo que constituye el perdón o cuáles pueden ser los próximos pasos—simplemente porque ya han sido tomados. Estas son las cartas que Sherlock abre sin pensárselo dos veces, y aun así el destino, el tiempo, el sino, como sea que lo llamen, se abre camino. No pueden cambiar el pasado, pero tal vez ayuden a moldear el futuro.

Piensa en la carta física que John envió meses atrás. ¿Por qué se está resistiendo todavía a abrirla? Piensa en algo que John había dicho, o mejor, había dejado caer, cuando tartamudeó sus disculpas:

_Había algo más pero, em. Tal vez ahora no es el momento._

¿Más? En el calor del momento, Sherlock no había reaccionado a eso. Cuando reflexiona sobre el contexto de la confesión de John, se vuelve consciente de que hay mucho más que una petición de perdón en la misiva. Hay urgencia picando los sentidos de Sherlock para que vaya y abra el sobre, para que descubra lo que es, pero a estas alturas se siente como una traición a sus propios principios y a John. Claramente es algo que John cree prudente retener hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

Sherlock no abrirá la carta.

* * *

Hay pares de sillas en todos lados en esta casa.

No por primera vez en estas últimas semanas, Sherlock se pregunta si no está viendo algo moverse por el rabillo de su ojo. Culpa a las sombras alargadas proyectadas por el sol de la tarde mediados de julio, las hojas revoloteando en el viento. Definitivamente no piensa en como su mente está intentando llenar un remolino que no había querido reconocer.

Esas segundas sillas habían sido ornamentales hasta que no lo fueron. Ahora están **vacías**.

La realización le pega un puñetazo al pecho de Sherlock. Está caminando por el salón, y sus pasos resuenan ¿y siempre lo han hecho? No había notado como cada sonido que él hace en esta casa retumba libremente, sin sufrir interferencia por parte de otras olas de sonido producidas por otras personas. Voces, risas, gritos, televisión. Solo es Sherlock el que produce ruido, la casa de campo silenciosa como una cripta, una tumba prematura para la única alma viva entre estas cuatro paredes.

La admisión llega silenciosamente: Sherlock simplemente no está solo—**está aislado**, dios está tan aislado que le llevó un tiempo increíblemente largo encontrar la diferencia. El silencio está vibrando en sus oídos, y es odioso y desagradable y…

Va a zancadas hasta la esquina con el atril de música, preparado para coger su violín y llenar el vacío con melodía, pero en cuanto coge la funda, sabe que esto no es lo que necesita. Ahora mismo, necesita una distracción de las paredes que se están cerrando en torno a él; necesita ruido que no salga de sus manos. Aquí no hay televisión ni equipo de música que pueda encenderse así que se gira hacia su portátil, eligiendo ver algo, **cualquier** **cosa**. Con crueldad, el sistema operativo decida que ahora es un momento fantástico para instalar un montón de actualizaciones. Sherlock gruñe.

Saca el móvil de un tirón de un bolsillo, pero en lugar de abrir alguna aplicación que produzca ruido, se encuentra a sí mismo pasando por sus contactos. Su corazón golpea en su pecho, el dolor sordo de una vieja herida de bala haciéndose notar.

Se detiene en el número de John y pulsa el icono del teléfono. Esto es una rotura en el patrón que habían acordado sin acordar nada en realidad, pero Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo demasiado desesperado para apartar los bucles de pánico que se acercan a su consciencia para que le importe.

John contesta después del segundo tono.

-Ey, Sherlock-. Suena sorprendido pero contento. De fondo, Rosie hace ruidos de salpicaduras. Ah, la hora del baño.

-Hola, John-. Ahora Sherlock se siente como un idiota. Está interrumpiendo la rutina nocturna de John y Rosie, ¿y para qué? –Espero no estar interrumpiendo-. _Por supuesto que lo está, ¡estúpido, estúpido!_

-No te preocupes, estoy acabando de bañar a Rosie. Tengo el manos libres-. El parloteo de Rosie se vuelve más claro y Sherlock está sorprendido al descubrir cómo su voz diminuta ayuda a calmarle. – ¿Decidiste llamar en vez de escribir? No he tenido tiempo de escribirte hoy, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

Una suposición natural. John normalmente le escribía a Sherlock por la noche temprano, presumiblemente después de alimentar y bañar a Rosie; Sherlock contestaba más tarde en la noche. Ciertamente a menudo miraba su bandeja de entrada antes que eso, en anticipación por un mensaje nuevo, pero no quería que John pensara que se estaba aferrando a estos momentos.

-Yo…no, yo…-. La elocuencia se va de la garganta apretada de Sherlock. Oír a John y a Rosie está ayudando pero lo suficiente de su ansiedad tiene que estar colándose.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?- Hay un ruido de susurro y la protesta de una niña pequeña—John está secando a su hija, metiendo el pijama por su cabeza, y todavía consigue detectar el nerviosismo de Sherlock.

No, esto no bastará. No desea preocupar a John con su flaqueza infantil—y una idea aparece en su mente, un pensamiento que de hecho ha estado acercándose lentamente durante los últimos días. –Solo quería…- _escuchar tu voz, sentir su presencia, que llenaras el vacío_. –Preguntarte si…si vas a coger vacaciones de verano.

-Oh, um, sí, de hecho empezando el próximo lunes. Nada planeado, probablemente solo pasando el tiempo con Rosie por Londres.

Sherlock es extremadamente consciente de que sus próximas palabras forman un futuro. No deberían descansar en un limbo como esas descansando en una hoja de papel dentro de un sobre cerrado.

Nada les pasa a cartas sin abrir.

Su voz tiembla muy ligeramente y su pulso se acelera cuando habla. –Ven aquí durante unos días. Con Rosie. Hay mucho espacio para que juegue. Un viaje en coche breve hasta la playa.

Prácticamente oye los engranajes girar en la cabeza de John.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Eso fue demasiado? El recuerdo de su pelea todavía resuena en la mente de Sherlock; sí, su intercambio de emails había levantado algo de esa atmósfera asfixiante, pero invitar a John de vuelta a un ambiente que podría percibir como hostil era probablemente una idea estúpida. Sherlock está dudando ahora su idea y está a punto de retirar su oferta cuando John contesta:

-Eso…eso sería maravilloso, Sherlock. Gracias. Sí, gracias. A Rosie le va a encantar estar ahí, estoy seguro. ¿Podemos, um, podemos bajar el lunes, entonces?

El pecho de Sherlock se afloja con alivio.

-Eso sería adecuado. Estáis invitados a quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis.

Maldita **sea**. ¿No puede **pensar** antes de hablar? Debería haber establecido parámetros—_podéis quedaros un par de días_—pero en lugar de eso simplemente abrió las puertas de par en par.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero molestar. Mira, necesito dormir a la pequeña alimaña; ¿puedo llamarte en una hora más o menos? Para discutir detalles prácticos.

-Por supuesto, John. Perdón por molestarte a estas horas pero era…-_absolutamente necesario a menos que no me asfixiara con mi propia soledad en pánico._

-No es necesario disculparse, Sherlock. Me puedes llamar en cualquier momento. Sabes eso ¿verdad? En cualquier momento que necesites-. Hay un crujido bajo los pies de John, el sonido de una puerta suavemente cerrándose, y la ropa de cama susurrando mientras John tumba a Rosie en su cuna.

Y este era John en esencia. Manejando la rutina de sueño de una niña pequeña y aun así consiguiendo preocuparse por Sherlock. La alarma inicial en la voz de John se vuelve una caricia tranquilizadora con esas palabras cuidadosas, susurradas a través de la línea telefónica para beneficio de Rosie y Sherlock.

-Eso estaría bien. Sí-. Sherlock se aclara la garganta. –De todas formas voy a cenar mientras tanto.

-Sí, yo también. Rosie está agotada, casi está dormida-, murmura John.

Sherlock suelta el horror que había amenazado con reducirle. –Entonces espero con ansia tu llamada después.

-Sí-, contesta John. –Yo también-. Hay una pausa, como si necesitara añadir algo pero no sabe cómo. –Entonces hablamos luego. Adiós-, susurra para no despertar a la somnolienta niña pequeña.

La línea se queda en silencio y también lo hace la casa alrededor de Sherlock. Pero este silencio está lleno con la promesa de **más tarde**, tranquila y pacífica.

Sherlock se apresura a ir a la cocina para calentar su cena.

* * *

John mantiene su promesa, y para alivio de Sherlock, no indaga en las razones reales de la llamada impulsiva de antes de Sherlock. Deciden que los Watsons se quedarán una semana; piensan en como el tiempo normalmente es en Sussex (“no está exactamente muy lejos de Londres, John, no es exactamente los trópicos”, “sí, pero ¿tal vez las noches son más frías?”); se ríen por las soluciones de alojamiento mal pensadas (no hay ninguna—John tendrá que traer la cuna de viaje de Rosie y Sherlock promete preparar una cama hinchable para John); reconsideran la duración de la visita dependiendo de la calidad de la cama hinchable (y Sherlock ya ha decidido que él se quedará con ella y le ofrecerá su cama a John; intenta no pensar demasiado en cómo suena eso). Hablan sobre cosas sin importancia, temas que hubieran hecho que el Sherlock de antes se subiera por las paredes de puro aburrimiento, pequeñas cosas que ahora llenan el aire entre Londres y Sussex y deconstruyen la atmosfera asfixiante de la casa vacía. La conversación trivial da paso a bostezos mientras la noche avanza; la voz de John arrolla a Sherlock con palabras reconfortantes, le calma la mente, le distrae. Dicen sus despedidas y ninguno comenta el hecho de que han estado hablando durante casi dos horas.

Sherlock pone el móvil a cargar y se va a la cama.

* * *

Unos escasos días que de igual manera se hacen infinitos separan la llamada de teléfono y la llegada de John. Sherlock pasa este tiempo reparando una de las colmenas, podando los setos de lilas, arreglando las piedras sueltas en el asfalto fuera de su puerta. Estudia y esboza planos para un cobertizo más grande—el actual tiene todo lo que necesita para el mantenimiento y su extractor de miel y las herramientas relacionadas, pero no hay espacio para trabajar ahí. Estaría bien tener un apartado separado para su equipo de química también. Aunque para esta extensión necesitará agua corriente y electricidad. Habría hecho todas estas actividades a pesar de las visitas pero ahora disfruta haciendo planes y espera ansiosos a materializarlos. Pasa una inusual cantidad de tiempo leyendo comentarios de colchones de aire inflables y conduce casi 20 km una tarde soleada para adquirir uno ridículamente caro. El mobiliario en el salón es recolocado tres veces en diversas configuraciones, luego puesto como estaba en sus sitios originales y Sherlock realmente no sabe por qué ha hecho eso.

Cuando llega el lunes, Sherlock está tan preparado como puede y más desprevenido que nunca. Se despierta mientras el amanecer todavía se estira pálido y rosa; inspecciona las colmenas a pesar de haberlo hecho ayer, verifica—dos veces—los cierres a prueba de niños que instaló en los armarios bajos de la cocina. Está abrillantando la cocina (otra vez) cuando oye los mismos ruidos de coche que atormentaron su entrada tan solo unas pocas semanas atrás. Lucha contra sus ganas de recibir a John y a Rosie y en su lugar espera hasta que John llama a la puerta.

Y ahí están. Sherlock no puede evitar la sonrisa radiante que se extiende en su cara, y su nerviosismo se abate un poco con la sonrisa reflejada en la cara de John. Está sujetando a una niña pequeña bastante malhumorada en un brazo, las llaves del coche colgando en una mano, un macuto a sus pies. –Ey, Sherlock.

-Hola John. Bienvenidos-. Sherlock se pone recto, junta sus manos detrás de su espalda y se hace a un lado para dejarles pasar; John pone a Rosie en el suelo. Ella le coge la pierna y esconde su cara después de darle a Sherlock una mirada de desconfianza.

John hace sonar las llaves del coche. – ¿Podrías ayudarme a descargar el coche? Siento que he traído la mitad de la casa conmigo, pero no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de mierda que necesita.

En efecto Sherlock no puede imaginarlo, apartado de su vida—de sus vidas—como lo ha estado durante tanto tiempo. No es de extrañar que no ella no le reconozca, que no confíe en este extraño en un lugar extraño. Con movimientos prácticos, John la coge otra vez y la pone sobre uno de los sillones, sobre el que Sherlock demasiado fácilmente empezó a pensar como el **sillón de John**. Rosie lloriquea pero rápidamente se distrae con un conejo de peluche que John hizo aparecer de un bolsillo. John se gira con expectación hacia Sherlock. Ah, sí, estaba esperando por la respuesta de Sherlock.

-Por supuesto, John-, sus ojos todavía fijos en la niña pequeña. No tan pequeña ahora, no tan pequeña como era la última vez que la vio, cuando estaba aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. Ahora está en silencio, sujetando al conejo por las orejas e ignorando sus alrededores.

-No ha tenido su almuerzo así que no está de muy buen humor. ¿Alguna posibilidad de comer antes?- Está saliendo por la puerta mientras hace casualmente la pregunta sobre su hombro, como si esto fuera una escena doméstica común entre ellos. A Sherlock le lleva unos breves y desconcertantes momentos salir de su estado de medio shock y reaccionar.

Hay un pequeño despacho al lado de la habitación de Sherlock y ambos acuerdan que será la habitación provisional de Rosie; sin embargo, no hay espacio para el colchón inflable extra grande que Sherlock compró. Siempre hay algo.

-No hay espacio en el salón; puedes quedarte con mi habitación por supuesto.

-De eso nada, Sherlock. No te echaré de tu habitación.

-Estarás más cerca de Watson para atender sus necesidades.

-Duerme la noche de un tirón, no hay necesidades que atender.

-Aun así.

-Estaré bien aquí fuera con el colchón, Sherlock-. John sonríe una de esas sonrisas afectuosas y ligeramente exasperadas que no han iluminado su cara así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sherlock intenta no mirar fijamente. –Vale.

El resto del día oscila entre incomodidad tensa y conversación amigables. John había traído una cantidad alarmante de comida con él, diciendo que era lo justo si se quedaban gratis; esto llevó a algo de charlar sobre los hábitos de comida de Sherlock y la sorpresa visible y la vergüenza como consecuencia por parte de John cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock tenía una rutina propia para las comidas e incluso las **comía**. John le presenta a Sherlock una lata de mezcla de tarde de Fortnum y Mason’s, el cual empiezan a la hora del té con bizcochos caseros enviados por la señora Hudson. Sherlock le ayuda a John a montar una trona para las comidas de Rosie y debaten un horario para la semana.

Observa la rutina de noche de John después de la siesta de Rosie, con un bocadillo y corriendo por el patio trasero hasta que está agotada de nuevo, preparando su cena, llegando hasta la hora de dormir con un baño y una historia. La voz de John flota desde el despacho en la cadencia del libro infantil que Rosie le exigió leer. Dulce y calmada, llega hasta Sherlock en la cocina mientras prepara la cena para los adultos. Esta escena le golpea como algo tan absurdamente doméstica que tiene que sacudir la cabeza para apartar la fantasía de un posible futuro.

La mañana siguiente les ve conduciendo hacia el sur hasta una playa de guijarros, donde cráteres rocosos usualmente permiten al agua del mar hacerse charcos y calentarse bajo el sol de verano. Aunque no hoy—el agua permanece fría mientras el sol se esconde detrás de un cielo testarudamente nublado. Con el entusiasmo que solo los niños pequeños tienen, Rosie ignora felizmente la baja temperatura y chapotea por ahí, cogiendo piedras y gritando de felicidad cuando ve un cangrejo o un pez pequeño. John mantiene un ojo sobre ella y otro sobre un libro, algún tipo de novela criminal aburrida que ha leído antes—las páginas bien marcadas con huellas y desgaste correspondientes al tamaño de los dedos de John, obvio. Sherlock supone que John encuentra confort en la familiaridad de la historia, y no necesitará concentrarse mucho en el argumento francamente patético mientras se asegura de que su hija no se aleja. Además, Sherlock no puede arruinarle el final deduciendo quien es el asesino por la imagen de la portada porque John ya lo sabe.

Se sientan cerca, cada uno en su toalla, lo suficientemente cerca para casi compartir calor corporal. Hay una brisa fría, y ninguno se ha quitado la ropa. Sherlock clasifica guijarros en montones de acuerdo a su color y forma—no trajo un libro. Todo lo que tiene es su móvil y su cabeza para perderse. Dirige miradas furtivas hacia John, ve como la brisa marina juega con mechones de su pelo plateado. Contempla como hace no tanto había más cabellos rubios que grises. Esta imagen le sienta bien a John; es un buen complemente a las patas de gallo y a las arrugas de la risa, ligeras pero ahí. ¿Tal vez John ha tenido más razones para sonreír últimamente?

La obvia razón está cogiendo montones de piedras con dedos regordetes y dejándolos junto a los propios montones de Sherlock. John le sonría a ella.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sherlock le había hecho sonreír a John?

Rosie estira una mano hacia Sherlock. En ella, una piedra lisa, rosa pálido con vetas grises, húmeda así que los colores resaltan. Sherlock la acepta, sin palabras—y Rosie simplemente se va a jugar otra vez en el charco donde encontró la piedra. Le da una mirada incrédula a John, quien simplemente sigue sonriendo, ahora hacia él. –Creo que le caes bien.

Absurdo. ¿Por qué a esta niña, de cuya vida ha estado sospechosamente ausente, le caería bien? No es exactamente alguien que sea agradable en sus mejores días. –Simplemente pensó que necesitaba una piedra para mi montón rosa-, dice Sherlock haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia dicho montón.

-Hmm, ¿tal vez quiera tener su propio Estudio en rosa?

Un segundo. Las olas pasan sobre las piedras.

-Eso-, resopla Sherlock en una risa mal ocultada. –ha sido absolutamente terrible, John Watson-. Y con eso ambos se ríen y la brisa se siente un poco más fresca y los cielos un poco menos grises.

La mantequilla se derrite lentamente en la sartén caliente, los sólidos lácteos separándose de la grasa en forma de medusa, luego burbujeando en una mezcla loca y fragante. Sherlock abre dos huevos sobre la sartén, se asegura de que las claras no se junten. Un huevo para cada adulto, bien separados y definidos. Las proteínas se desnaturalizan irreversiblemente y coagulan el blanco, opaco y sólido. Desliza los huevos hacia dos platos, los coloca en la mesa. John pone tostada en los platos. Una danza coordinada, los movimientos alrededor del otro un vals bien practicado.

No es un recuerdo que ahora mismo Sherlock desee traer particularmente de vuelta.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que los Watson llegaran y nada es igual y todo es como siempre. John y Sherlock existen; los días son planeados alrededor de las necesidades de actividades de Rosie por las mañanas, siestas por las tardes, cenas tempranas y rutinas de sueño. Sherlock está bien con esto.

Con lo que Sherlock no está bien es con ella utilizada como la pieza central de evasión. Cuando la rutina se asienta hay una sensación creciente de intranquilidad de que las palabras importantes que necesitan ser intercambiadas están siendo dejadas en segundo plano.

Piensa en la carta.

El humor de John también fluctúa entre el agotamiento de los berrinches de una niña pequeña y las noches tranquilas de silencio cómodo compartido. Excepto que “cómodo” parece no describir del todo esos momentos en los que se encuentran a sí mismos cuando Rosie está durmiendo. Hay una conversación esperando a ser iniciada y ambos están demasiado asustados de empezarla.

Se sientan a desayunar. Sherlock saca un tarro de su miel y observa ahora con fascinación sin ocultar como John la extiende generosamente sobre su tostada, lame una gota de su pulgar, cierra sus ojos con completa felicidad. –Esto está absolutamente delicioso, Sherlock. La miel más sabrosa que nunca antes…dios, ¿cómo es esto posible?

A Sherlock no debería irritarle tanto que John reforzara la domesticidad durante su presencia compartida. La oscuridad fea de dientes afilados se cierne sobre el fondo, y extiende sus hebras muy, muy lentamente. La precesión se tambalea y vacila.

Sherlock aparta la mirada de John tratando con su miel y continúa sin decir nada.

* * *

El día se va a la mierda.

La mañana soleada se convierte en una tarde tormentosa, no como la que había recibido a John semanas atrás. Rosie está malhumorada y se niega a echarse su siesta de después de la comida, en modo berrinche total hasta que se queda dormida de puro agotamiento. Hacen planes de conducir hasta Brighton si la carretera no se inunda. El aire es cálido y pegajoso, y los cielos amenazan con soltar un diluvio. Cuando finalmente lo hacen, se va la luz. El ordenador es inútil, no hay Wi-Fi, todos los libros se han leído, el humor de John se amarga, el de Sherlock indudablemente **fermenta**, y están atrapados en una casa de campo con las paredes que se cierran en torno a ellos y fantasmas vivientes. La niña pequeña todavía está gruñona después de su siesta, capta la intranquilidad de los mayores, gimotea durante toda la cena, rechaza cada libro que John intenta leerle, se queda dormida con lágrimas grandes y gordas secándose en sus mejillas regordetas.

John deja el despacho con angustia y agotamiento en sus facciones. Los hombres cenan sándwiches, demasiado agotados para intentar cocinar algo en la semioscuridad.

Fuera, la tormenta amaina mientras la noche se asienta. Dentro, la atmosfera es densa y tensa, y ni siquiera las ventanas abiertas ayudan a airear la casa. El ambiente pegajoso se adhiere a las paredes, permanece como una capa de sirope sobre todo. Simplemente deberían irse a la cama, irse a dormir o al menos fingir que lo harán, pero la rutina recién descubierta les ve sentándose en el salón, con una linterna y unas pocas velas parpadeando.

Ahora no hay distracciones. No hay excusas para perpetuar la evasión.

John tamborilea los dedos sobre el reposabrazos. Salta del sillón y se pone de pie frente a las puertas francesas, su espalda hacia la habitación. Respira profundamente. – ¿No tienes nada de curiosidad por la carta?

Una pregunta inesperada, Sherlock tiene que admitir. Sí, tiene curiosidad. Curiosidad sobre las palabras no dichas, escritas pero no leídas así que por lo tanto irreales. –Revelaste sus contenidos durante tu primera visita-. Está mintiendo y ambos lo saben.

John se da la vuelta abruptamente con el ceño decepcionado. –Tienes que acordarte de que te dije que había cosas que entonces no dije. Tú-, señala hacia Sherlock con un dedo acusador. –De todas las personas, no olvidas una maldita cosa.

La irritación en aumento de John pica a Sherlock, le revuelve el estómago, levanta ampollas. Se levanta de su sillón; confusamente sus rodillas tiemblan, pero se levanta. –Muy bien. ¿Quieres decirme qué eran?

-¿Por qué no lees la carta?

-Te he dicho que…

-¡NO!- el grito de John sorprende a Sherlock cuando le penetra, helado y afilado. Sherlock cae en la cuenta qué significa el sudor frío que le baja por la espalda: tiene miedo.

Tiene miedo de **John**.

En el velo de un salón mal iluminado, los ojos de John son salvajes y amenazadores, y el paso hacia delante intimidante cuando gritó hizo que Sherlock se sobresaltara y retrocediera. Se regaña a sí mismo por mostrar tal debilidad pero ¿qué puede hacer? Su cuerpo todavía recuerda incluso si su cabeza ha intentado olvidar.

Parpadea. Parpadea otra vez. Inspira temblorosamente. Se maldice a sí mismo de nuevo. Toma aire más firmemente y mira a John.

John está paralizado, la boca abierta. La intimidación da lugar a horror, su comportamiento entero cambiando de enfado a arrepentimiento. Sube las manos lentamente, las palmas hacia arriba, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Sus manos siguen hacia arriba, arriba hasta su propia cabeza. Los dedos se enroscan por mechones rubios plateados, sus ojos hacia abajo hacia el gastado suelo de madera. –Oh dios mío-. Traga saliva. –Oh dios mío-. Empieza a temblar, y el tercer **oh dios mío** que deja su boca es tembloroso y triste.

_¿Estás teniendo un terremoto?_ Es el primer y extremadamente inútil pensamiento que cruza la mente de Sherlock. La respuesta es obvia. El deslizamiento de dos placas tectónicas causa actividad sísmica cuando la energía acumulada es soltada en forma de temblores con frecuencias definidas e intensidades. Los terremotos son impredecibles, tanto en tiempo como fuerza. Cuando un terremoto golpea todo lo que puedes hacer es protegerte. Lo cual es por lo que John parece estar encogiéndose y encogiéndose, y Sherlock teme que desaparezca en el aire.

-John.

-No iba-. Fue más un sollozo que una frase. –No iba a. dios, Sherlock. No. Dios. Lo siento muchísimo-. John está anclado en el sitio, asustado como un animal aterrorizado.

Ahora es Sherlock quien da un paso hacia delante. Con cuidado, despacio. Hasta que están pie con pie. Se traga su miedo. –No podemos posponer esta conversación.

John sacude la cabeza. –No. Supongo que no-. John se frota la cara, baja las manos, y se obliga a mirar de nuevo a Sherlock. –Estás quitando las malas hierbas de las verduras.

Confía en John Watson para ser la única persona capaz de confundirle e iluminar a Sherlock simultáneamente. – ¿A dónde quieres…exactamente llegar?- La pregunta es hecha con pausas y palabras cuidadosamente colocadas.

-Escapaste de Londres, de tu vida, hasta Sussex, para criar abejas y quitar las malas hierbas de las verduras-. Una mano tentativa encuentra su camino hasta la ceja izquierda de Sherlock. –Huiste de mí, y todavía estás huyendo porque me temes. Porque te hice daño-. Yemas suaves trazan la ceja menos espesa. –Nunca más, Sherlock. No pasará nunca, nunca más-, dice John entre sollozos mal disimulados, los ojos rojos mientras lucha contra las lágrimas.

El tacto es ligero y titubeante y envía escalofríos por el cuerpo entero de Sherlock. El pulgar de John hace una pregunta silenciosa sobre la ceja izquierda de Sherlock. –El ojo sanó bien, John-, es la respuesta. –Las costillas también.

La mano desciende hasta el pecho de Sherlock; una palma cálida presiona sobre su corazón. – ¿Y qué hay sobre lo que hay dentro de ellas?- Una pregunta susurrada con pena.

El corazón de Sherlock está palpitando tan fuerte que está seguro de que ve la mano de John pulsar en tándem con el latido de sístole-diástole. Su garganta se contrae y se estira. Apunta a indiferencia. –Obviamente la cicatriz de la bala está ahí pero hay muy poco dolor residual de la herida-. Falla miserablemente.

-Sherlock-. John no acepta la salida.

-Sabes que no tengo corazón-. Con el cristal tan totalmente destrozado, ¿a quién está Sherlock intentado engañar? _Pum-pum_, sigue intentando salir de su pecho y hacia las manos de John.

La mano izquierda de John se curva alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. –Eso-, el calor del toque penetra por capas y capas de ropa, epidermis, dermis, tejido adiposo, músculo, por arterias y venas, hasta los huesos. –Es la mentira más grande que jamás me has contado a mí. Y a ti mismo.

El silencio del campo flota por las ventanas abiertas y les abraza. La peonza pierde su batalla contra las fuerzas de la física.

Como en un suelo, Sherlock siente sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de los hombros de John y juntando sus cuerpos. Cierra la distancia corta entre ellos y presiona sus labios contra los de John.

Ambos se tensan y se relajan al unísono mientras la sorpresa mutua da lugar a aceptación. El beso es breve e inocente, pero lo suficientemente largo para dejar intención y saborear reciprocidad.

Cuando se separan se miran fijamente el uno al otro con asombro.

¿Es así de simple?

-Sherlock-. Una invocación a un poder supremo.

-No ha sanado-, confiesa Sherlock exhalando. –Pero se está curando.

La casa vibra alrededor de ellos con la electricidad regresando, mientras el frigorífico vuelve a la vida y los aparatos electrónicos se cargan. El momento entre ellos se rompe torpemente pero no se pierde. A regañadientes se sueltan y silenciosamente de acuerdo, van a dormir separadamente.

* * *

El quinto día amanece brillante y prometedor, fluye fácilmente en disculpa por el humor oscuro de ayer. El viaje a Brighton pasa sin contratiempos: Rosie persigue gaviotas, comen helado mientras pasean por el muelle y Sherlock y John caminan lado a lado unos pocos centímetros más cerca de lo normal. La brisa salada del mar mueve los rizos de Sherlock: más de una vez John pone un rizo errante detrás de una oreja o fuera de los ojos de Sherlock, los suyos propios suaves y llenos de afecto. Incluso si a menudo necesitan rodear y apretarse entre turistas, la energía está arriba. Las manos se rozan, luego se cogen tentativamente. Finalmente se siente que el aire está aclarado, y que la conversación había sido tenida, incluso si no todas las palabras fueron dichas.

Aunque hay una cosa pendiente. Sherlock se ocupará de eso hoy más tarde. 

Cenan en el jardín después de que Rosie se queda dormida. Los platos esconden el bello mosaico sobre la mesa pequeña; un vaso de Riesling frío va bien con el lenguado ligeramente frito con mantequilla. El aire es cálido y dulce, lleno de verano y paz. Sus rodillas se chocan, hay toques pequeños y sonrisas fáciles. Sherlock odia romper el momento con algo que podría rozar con la serenidad pero la necesidad apremia. Convence a John para servir una copita del mueble bar del salón y usa la excusa de llevar los platos a la cocina para asegurar su verdadero objetivo.

Saca la carta de debajo de los periódicos. El sobre está grisáceo con tinta vieja pero parece más o menos igual que el día que llegó. No es tan amenazante como Sherlock imaginó aquel día.

Solo son palabras sobre papel. No pueden cambiar el pasado pero no determinan el futuro tampoco. En su lugar eso es cosa suya.

Cuando se une a John en el salón, hay dos vasos de whisky esperando en las manos de John. John se sienta en el sofá, el sitio junto a él abierto e invitador. La calidez inunda a Sherlock con el prospecto de una cercanía invitada y solo duda cuando capta la sonrisa titubeante de John cuando ve la carta en las manos de Sherlock.

Sherlock se sienta a su lado; acepta el vaso, toma un sorbo, lo deja. John toma unos tragos apresurados.

Coraje líquido. Interesante.

Otra vez está todo tranquilo, aunque no es el silencio pesado de antes. Es expectación, anticipación del momento que coagulará irreversiblemente. Un abridor de cartas sale de algún sitio, y el silencio es interrumpido por el suave desgarro de la hoja contra el papel. Sherlock saca la hoja de dentro mientras mira a John, quien no se encuentra con su mirada.

Sherlock empieza a leer, por arriba impaciente primero, los ojos parándose en unas pocas palabras clave. Se queda en una frase en particular al final. Su respiración se agudiza. Vuelve de nuevo al principio, lee más despacio.

A su lado, John se mueve con incomodidad y vacía su vaso.

Está la misma disculpa construida que John le presento semanas atrás. Hay arrepentimiento, y tristeza y anhelo.

Y ahí, justo al final, hasta ahora las palabras no dichas que ahora aterrizan sin oportunidad de ser retiradas:

_“Te he amado desde el día en que nos conocimos. Te amo ahora. Te amaré hasta el día en que me muera. Es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer”._

Sherlock lee otra vez y otra vez, graba las palabras en los rincones de su mente, en las paredes ventriculares de su corazón, deja que corran desde la aorta hasta los capilares, las teje en la tela de su existencia.

**John.**

Las bebidas son abandonadas en la mesita del salón, junto a un sobre abierto y una carta que revolotea hasta el suelo cuando una ráfaga de la noche de verano entra por las ventanas abiertas.

La cama hinchable se queda desinflada en una esquina de la habitación.

Botón tras botón, la ropa es quitada, y manos reverentes se deslizan sobre piel desnuda. Dientes rozan mandíbulas y pómulos, lenguas prueban sudor y sal y el uno al otro, el calor aumenta entre torsos juntos.

Hacen el amor sin prisa durante horas, lento y suave y dulce como la miel, la aceptación del futuro inevitable es dada forma con manos y bocas, absolución y estimación. Sus nombres son dichos en jadeos de éxtasis, en el código morse de corazones latiendo, entre sábanas suaves y cuerpos sudorosos. Hay ternura, y abrazos, y confidencia y urgencia y calma y **permanencia**.

Sherlock vive, resucitado por cada caricia de los dedos de John.

-¿Volverás a Londres?- le pregunta John tímidamente al amanecer contra el cuello largo y pálido de Sherlock, seguido con un beso sobre el hombre de Sherlock, el sudor enfriándose sobre sus pieles.

-No lo sé-. No lo sabe.

El perdón es dejar ir el dolor que da forma a tu paisaje. Una remodelación está en proceso. Pero llevará tiempo.

-¿Estamos bien?- susurra John.

El perdón no es un momento. Es un proceso.

La respuesta está llena de honestidad y propósito. –Lo estaremos.


End file.
